


and i'm a lucky soul (that holds your hand so tight)

by anna_kat



Series: Ward x Simmons Summer [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blind AU, F/M, Ward x Simmons Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_kat/pseuds/anna_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Her laugh is the first sound he ever hears her make. It’s sort of like when people talk about supposedly falling in love at first sight, when they see that special person and just know that they’ll be the one.</em>
</p><p>For the 'lips' and 'laughter' themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm a lucky soul (that holds your hand so tight)

**Author's Note:**

> From week fourteen of WardxSimmons Summer, for the _lips_ and _laughter_ themes.

Her laugh is the first sound he ever hears her make. It’s sort of like when people talk about supposedly falling in love at first sight, when they see that special person and just know that they’ll be the one. Except Grant can’t see, so it doesn’t work like that for him. 

The first thing people say is his only opportunity for first impressions, and he will always remember hers for the rest of his life, no matter what happens to him or to her or anything like that.

The first thing he hears out of Jemma Simmons is her bright, infectious laugh.

He freezes where he sits on the porch, trying to hear that wonderful sound again over the racket of his sisters. His fingers halt on the pages of his book and he cocks his head. He knows the sounds of his family, knows the differences in each sound they make, and he can recognize when someone he doesn’t know yet has entered the room.

Or rather, when they enter the front yard.

He can distinguish her presence by that laugh from that day on. The tone of her voice, the warmth that’s so typical in it (not to mention the accent), can be picked out so easily as well. He loves that.

She talks to him normally, like she’d talk to anyone else, which new people tend to think he couldn’t possibly be able to notice. (He can, easily, when the inflection changes, when the hesitations and quick escapes are made. He doesn’t really think his blindness should be so off-putting to people, but hey, he’s used to it.)

And Jemma doesn’t do that. Sometimes he thinks she might even forget that he can’t see, which sort of makes him laugh.

She does very well with descriptions, likes to wrap her arm around his bicep and take him places, tell him about everything that’s happening around them. She describes the constellations when they lay on the porch of his house while his siblings light firecrackers in the driveway. She describes the color of the lake and the sky so perfectly, he’s basically seeing them too.

After finally convincing her that he doesn’t mind going to the art museum with her, despite the point of the establishment, he’s entirely positive that actually looking at the pieces wouldn’t be as satisfying as the way she describes them to him.

Eventually, he’s memorized the softness of her skin, the distinct curls of her hair, the lines of her shoulders, her jaw, her hips. He knows the notches of her ribs and the curve of her nose, the sharpness of her elbows and chilliness of her fingers.

He could kiss five sets of lips and recognize hers with no help whatsoever.

Years ago, when Mom and Dad first adopted Grant, Elliot and Amelia (after they adopted Skye, but before they adopted Antoine) they sat each sibling down one at a time and promised they’d always be there for them, and look after them, and not let them be afraid anymore.

Grant knew they all needed that, though it took him a month or two longer than the others to feel comfortable with the sudden kindness shown to him. He had asked them if it bothered them that he couldn’t see, and their instant assurance that it didn’t had busted down the last of his walls. They told him they knew he was a special kid for taking such good care of his siblings and being so strong, no matter the state of his eyesight.

He’ll remember those words for the rest of his life too, but after he meets Jemma, he knows there can’t be anyone in the world as special as her.

There just can’t be, and he doesn’t need to see her to know that.


End file.
